


Flying Too Close to The Sun

by vonk432



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonk432/pseuds/vonk432
Summary: Olivia Weasley thought that she’d have a happy, simple life. Her and her twin Ron would be sorted into Gryffindor just like the rest of their family, she would find a group of close friends in first year to be her best friends for the rest of her life, she would do well in all her classes and still have time to scold her twin for procrastinating on his homework, she would find the boy of her dreams and eventually, marry him. If only her life could be that perfect. Instead of a peaceful life with the red and gold, Olivia gets a turbulent one when she’s thrown headfirst into the snake pit. What happens when ambition becomes dangerous, cunning tears her away from her family, leadership is the difference between life and death, and determination sends her flying too close to the sun? Follow her on her journey through her 7 years at Hogwarts as she discovers her identity, her place in the world, what it truly means to love.
Relationships: will add as story progresses - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

On March 1st, 1980, Ronald Billius Weasley was born as the 6th child of Molly and Arthur Weasley. He was everything they expected, a boy with a thin hair in the signature Weasley red shade, small gray eyes that most newborns have, and pale, fair skin comparable to all of his brothers. In that moment, the Weasley’s were content with their life despite the war raging on outside of the Burrow’s walls. That content bliss turned into surprise when two minutes later, Olivia Cedrella Weasley was born. Even though they weren’t expecting her, Molly and Arthur were overjoyed at the birth of their first daughter. Little did they know, Olivia would make their lives very, very interesting.


	2. The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives

“Livy. Livy! LIVY WAKE UP!” I woke up to my twin screaming in my face and jumping on my bed. What’s new. Even though Ron and I are technically twins, we don’t look alike all that much. Aside from our long noses, pale freckled skin, and the signature Weasley red hair, we are different in every way. I have pale green eyes that nobody else in the family has, small full lips that I hate, and a short and thick build. Ron on the other hand is much taller and built like a stick with dad’s blue eyes. The differences don’t stop there. Ron has always been the perfect playmate for Ginny, who always has a ton of energy. I would rather sit quietly and read a book. Don’t even get me started on Quidditch. I live in a family of people obsessed with that rubbish. I have way better things to do with my time.  
“Shut up Ron. I’m up. I’m up.”  
“Livy, we’re going to Hogwarts today and if you don’t get up we’re gonna miss the train.”  
“I said I’m up Ron. Go away so I can change.” As if I could forget about the single most important day of our lives. For weeks, Fred and George have been teasing Ron and I about the sorting. Unlike my sweet and lovable yet completely idiotic twin, I read Hogwarts: A History and I know how things are really done. Regardless, this is the first day of the rest of my life. It’s all been planned out for me. I’ll meet the friends I’ll have for the rest of my life on the train, I’ll join the rest of my family in Gryffindor, I’ll get good grades, and ultimately have the best years of my life at Hogwarts. Along the way, I’ll meet the man of my dreams, we’ll get married, and we’ll ultimately settle down with a couple of kids and a quiet life. In all honesty, I’m not sure if I want that, but that’s the only option, right?  
After quickly dressing in a pair of black slacks, a beige jumper, and a white button down, I left Ron and I’s shared bedroom and headed downstairs for breakfast.“There you are Olly. I made you a plate with your favorites before they ran out.” Only Percy is allowed to call me Olly and honestly, it’s because he’s my favorite brother. When I was little I wasn’t as loud and rambunctious as our other siblings so Percy and I spent a lot of time together reading and talking. I’ve learnt a lot from him and he has a huge soft spot for me.  
“ Thanks Perce! Are you ready for your 5th year?” I said, taking a seat next to him.  
“I’m very excited. As you know, I’m a prefect now so that comes with a ton of new responsibilities-”  
“Of course Percy,” George snickered.  
“Who could forget,” Fred drawled, rolling his eyes.  
“I think you’ve mentioned it once-”  
“Twice-”  
“Maybe a thousand times!” Both twins giggled.  
“Oi! Leave him alone!” I said, thoroughly annoyed. “You’re just jealous that he got brand new robes for his achievement.”  
“Whatever Livy,” Fred sulked. The trouble twins, as we call them, never liked me very much. I’m pretty sure it has something to do with my aptitude for controlling my accidental magic and the ‘Closet Incident’. We don’t talk about it. Anyways, I don’t like them all that much either. They’re big jokesters and I often call them out when they tease Percy and Ron. Just because you can pick on someone doesn’t mean you should. Though, I guess I’m pretty good at pranks myself, I just don’t get caught. Also, if you catch me on a bad day I can be just as cruel as them. I’ve always had quite the way with words.  
“Olivia, is your trunk packed?” Mum asked.  
“Yes Mum. I finished last night unlike some of my siblings,” I said, smirking slightly. Ron’s panicked look said it all. “I would check Fred and George’s trunks if I were you. The probability for contraband is likely.” If looks could kill, I’d be dying a slow, painful death of Fred and George’s twin glares.  
“Is Dad coming with us to the station?” Ron asked.  
“I’m sorry Ron and Livybug,” Dad started apologetically. “There’s a work emergency that I have to handle. Vomiting toasters. Nasty business.”  
“It’s okay Dad. We can’t have vomiting toasters making a muck of things now can we?” I said, smiling. I’ve always been a daddy’s girl at heart. Maybe it was my determination to learn everything useful for the future and my father’s desire to teach me about the entire world. Maybe it was that cute nickname that only he called me. Anyways, if I have to settle down with a man one day, I will do my best to pick one as similar to my father as possible.  
After we finished eating, Mum made sure everyone was packed. When she was finished confiscating joke shop items from the trouble twins and helping Ron find his wand, everybody was ready to go. With grumbles about the unfairness of the world from Fred and George, we flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, we walked to King’s Cross Station. “Packed with Muggles of course,” Mum said as we rushed across the station. “What’s the platform number?”  
“Nine and three quarters,” Ginny piped, a little tearful. Ginny’s a year younger than Ron and I and this will be her first year at home alone with Mum and Dad. She’s definitely what Mum imagined when she wished for a daughter. She’s Mummy’s little girl and regardless of how sporty she is, she’s still way more carefree and girly than I am. My brothers say that I dress like a 60 year old man. Mum and I have never really been super close because I prefer the company of those who want me to reach my full potential and will do anything to help me achieve it. Mum on the other hand, wants me to act like a kid. I’ve always been mature for my age, so running around playing pretend and playing in the mud never really struck my fancy. At the end of the day, I think she just wants what’s best for me, not that she knows what that is. I don’t even think I know what that is.  
“It’s the same every year,” I grumbled. As always, we were running late. At 10:45, we made it to the barrier and prepared to go through. While Percy was crossing the barrier, I noticed a short, scrawny boy with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. He looked nothing short of amazed when he saw Percy disappear. While Fred and George were making their way through, I quietly approached him.  
“First time?” I asked. He nodded, looking incredibly surprised that I was talking to him. “My Mum can help you through if you’d like.” He nodded again. “Hey Mum? Can you help this boy onto the platform?” She turned around, confused at first, but when she caught sight of the emerald-eyed boy she immediately took him under her wing.  
When it was my turn to cross the barrier, I grabbed my trolley and took off at a slight run, just as usual. When I saw the scarlet steam engine also known as the Hogwarts Express, everything started to really settle in. This would be the first time I’d ever been away from home for more than a day. Today is the start of a brand new chapter, and there is no going back. I was brought back to my senses by the sound of Mum ushering Ron and I onto the train as Percy lifted our trunks into a compartment.  
“Olly! Come say goodbye to Mum and Ginny!” Percy called.  
“Ronald, dear you’ve got something on your nose,” Mum sighed, trying to rub the dirt off.  
“Mum — geroff,” Ron whined, dodging Mum’s hand. Fred opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.  
“Don’t even think about it Fred. We’re trying to have a peaceful goodbye. No teasing.” The twins rolled their eyes, but stayed quiet.  
“Olivia, please be good this term. Try to have some fun. Maybe go to a quidditch match or two.” Mum said looking at me sternly.  
“Love you too Mum,” I said, rolling my eyes. I wouldn’t be caught dead watching quidditch. “Ginny please don’t cry. You’ll see the boys and I again before you know it. I’ll make sure that they all write to you.”  
“You will?” Ginny hiccupped. The train whistle was blown and the train was slowly starting to move.  
“Of course she will,” Fred called.  
“Freddie and I will send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!” George said as the train began to pull out of the station.  
“You will do no such thing! Have a good term dears!” Mum yelled after us.  
“Love you Mum! Bye Ginny!” We all called together. At that, we hit the turn and Mum and Ginny were gone from our sight.  
After Percy left for the Prefect compartment and the trouble twins left to find Lee, Ron and went back to the compartment where we left our trunks, only to find the emerald-eyed boy looking up at us.  
“Anyone sitting here?” Ron asked. “Everywhere else is full.” Of course, it wasn’t really true, Ron isn’t the best at social interaction. The boy shook his head and Ron and I sat down. Before I could introduce myself, the trouble twins entered the compartment.  
“ Hello other twins. Listen, we’re going down the middle of the train —— Lee Jordan’s got a huge tarantula.”  
“Right,” mumbled Ron.  
“We’ll be here,” I sighed, getting ready to crack open Charlie’s old 5th year potions book. Potions had been one of my favorite subjects to learn about growing up, and I’m very excited to use the Hogwarts library to learn as much as I can about the subject. Nobody at home is very good at potions, so hopefully I’m alright at it.  
“Harry,” George said suddenly. I guess that’s his name. “Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is our brother Ron and our sister Olivia. See you later then.”  
“Bye,” said Harry shyly.  
“Bye,” Ron said, looking at Harry in awe. “Are you really Harry Potter?” Merlin's saggy balls, my twin has zero class. I resisted the urge to facepalm and sighed instead. Fred and George must’ve mentioned meeting Harry while I was zoned out.  
“Don’t freak the poor boy out with your fangirling Ron,”I scolded. At least he had the nerve to look sheepish. “It’s nice to officially meet you Harry. Are you excited for Hogwarts?”  
“Yeah,” he said, relieved that I was acting normal. We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence and I started reading the potions book to pass the time.  
“Is all of your family magic?” I heard Harry ask.  
“Yes, well —- I think so,” Ron responded. “Mum has a cousin who’s an accountant but we don’t talk about him.” I then zoned out of the conversation. As long as Ron wasn’t being creepy, I had no reason to talk to the two of them. I love my twin but we couldn’t be less alike. Besides, the train ride was going to be a long one and I want to read at least two other books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around for this considerably longer chapter. I was gonna make this chapter end after the sorting, but I wanted to post at least one official chapter before 2021. Hopefully 2021 will be a better year. Feel free to comment any questions and suggestions and for now, Mischief Managed! (Idk why the Notes from the previous chapter are showing up on this one, but I can’t do anything about it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! My name is Kaylie and I would like to welcome you all to my first ever fanfic. Flying Too Close to The Sun. I am already having so much fun creating this story and I hope you’ll all stick along for the ride. Sorry this chapter was so short, but they’ll only get longer from here on out! Feel free to leave your questions and suggestions in the comments and, for now, Mischief Managed!


End file.
